The present invention relates to a method of network configuration for a wireless access point (AP), and more particularly, to a method of establishing and configuring a network connection of a group of wireless APs to establish wireless network coverage.
Wireless roaming is a well-known technology allowing a wireless communication device to switch between different wireless APs when the wireless communication device moves around in an area with multiple wireless APs. In order to enable the wireless roaming, the wireless APs should be configured with the same service set identifier (SSID), and the wireless APs should use the same profile and security configuration. The wireless communication device may automatically select one of the wireless APs with higher signal strength to connect. Since each of the wireless APs may have a limited coverage range, a building having a larger area and/or higher floors such as a department store or a townhouse is required to use multiple wireless APs disposed in different locations of the building to enhance the coverage range. Since these wireless APs have the same SSID, the wireless communication device may smoothly move to another wireless AP without disconnection.
In order to configure the profile (e.g., the SSID) of these wireless APs, the user may manually input related information to each of the wireless APs after the wireless AP boots up. For example, the user may connect a wireless AP to a computer, and input the information via the computer, in order to configure the profile. After the configuration of one wireless AP is completed, the user configures the next wireless AP, and so forth. This manual configuration process is inconvenient and time consuming, especially when the total number of wireless APs is large. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.